Leader Talk
by Sandtail
Summary: Bramblestar,Mistystar,Blackstar and Onestar have started a new talk show and have invited you to watch. Watch as they get through personal problems, deal with apprentices and most dangerrous of all themselves. If you want them to do something PM me. More details inside. Weekdays at 8:00.
1. Chapter 1

**New story by me. Yeah! Too all my reviewers who read The Fourth Ones, I'm sorry for writing this story and forgetting about that. I'll get too it soon. I just want to spend my summer vacation slowly and I'm going to a different province for like two weeks plus my cousins are coming over**.

WELCOME TO LEADER TALK shows up on the screen with four paws, black, brown, lighter and bluish grey paws.

The four current leaders are seen sitting in green dog beds. "Hello and welcome to Leader talk. I'm you're host Onestar here with my inferior co leaders Blackstar, Mistystar and New leader Bramblestar."

"Ahem, excuse me who's inferior again?" Blackstar snarled. "Because if I remember correctly, my clan kicked your clans $$ when we kicked you out." His white teeth were bared.

"If I may have some input on this subject-." Mistystar started.

"Cause baby tonight The DJ got us falling in love againnnnnnnn!" Bramblestar sang listing to Firestar's old iPod. "So dance dance…"

Blackstar blinked. "Is that DJ got us falling in love again by Usher feat Pit-bull?"

Mistystar raised a brow. "I thought you hated pop and hip hop."

Blackstar shrugged. " I do…I just like knowing what I hate like knowing the enemy. For example: Bramblestar loves his IPod so I might destroy it later."

"I'm only gonna break, break, break, break, break, your heart!" Bramblestar screeched singing badly.

Onestar hissed. "Shut up!"

"I'm not easy to please!"

Mistystar growled. "Bramblestar be quiet!"

"I'M A TEAR YOU APART!"

"BRAMBLESTAR YOU SON OF A $$" Blackstar roared, he pounced on him removing the earphones from the IPod.

_I'm only gonna_

_Break break break your heart_

Loud music played through the whole den. Onestar groaned. "I'm gonna break break that IPod soon. Mistystar tell the viewers what they have to do."

Mistystar blinked titling her head at Blackstar wrestling Bramblestar. "right. Viewers all you have to do is PM Sandtail Dares and Questions and cats from the series. Remember PM us don't leave requests in a review and guests I suppose you can…if a certain clan doesn't interfere."

Onestar narrowed his eyes. "Annoying cats who can't help but try to lead and but into everything like their leader or like there're superior. They think there helping but their not!"

Mistystar chuckled. " Kinda like you Onestar?"

"NO! I'm awesome and cool. I rule! Everyone loves me!"

Blackstar returned back from beating Bramblestar with merely a scar on his nose. "Right…I killed two cat, followed a gay tom, and always was the Anti-hero, yet I still have more fan girls then you!"

Onestar hissed. "Not true check Google!"

"Actually if we check it out right now…" Bramblestar piped up. He pulled out his Laptop from under his dog bed. "Hmm. Warrior cats Blackstar about 132,000 results in only 22 seconds."

Blackstar raised his head proudly. "You know the first thing that pops up is me on Warriors wiki and that picture of me is stunning!"

Onestar rolled his eyes. " My turn! I bet that I have a way better picture plus I-."

"28,500 results in 19 seconds." Bramblestar mewed.

Blackstar smirked as Onestar growled. " Oh don't worry Onewhisker, it's expected that you're off balance."

Onestar snarled. " Why I oughta… put em up rouge!"

Blackstar bared his teeth. "Little ****."

Bramblestar widened his eyes. " I think we better leave before this gets more violent."

Mistystar nodded. "Agreed. Don't forget to PM and Review."

Bramblestar grinned. "We should get a puppy and give a letter that says: review so I can eat tonight."

**Wow that was tough. There's a rough heat wave in Canada. And I don't go eh or live in an igloo near Santa Claus. Like the leaders said. PM your requests but review anyways.**


	2. Forbidden Mates and Home Videos

**Yeah four reviews! And a promise of a PM. Thank you all for the dares, though let me remind you that the dares and questions are for the leaders.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice age, Warriors or anything I don't own.**

The four leaders are grumbling about how embarrassing the dares are except for Bramblestar who crying over the loss of his IPod.

Blackstar growled. "Get the **** over it! We have worse problems to think about!" His rubbed his paws on his temples. "Starclan dam it! Why did I agree to this?"

Mistystar sighed. "Well it's not like their saying jump into a badgers den."

Onestar narrowed his eyes. "No, they didn't their doing much worse. All though I do like home videos."

Bramblestar sniffled. "You didn't know what home videos were until I showed you one on my IPod. I MISS MY IPOD! DAM YOU BLACKSTAR!"

Blackstar smirked. "Dam me! Oh why thank you. Usually I get. F off Blackstar or something like go die Blackstar but dam you Blackstar certainly is new."

Mistystar rolled her eyes. "Troll. Anyways one anonymous reviewer does want us to show our home videos…and also asks who we'd rather mate with…"

Bramblestar tilted his head. "Well that's easy Squirrel-."

"In another clan."

_Silence_

Onestar cleared his throat. "Well that's certainly interesting. You know this would be a simple question for that sister in law of yours Bramblestar."

"…Leafpool... Leafpool?...Leafpool! LEAFPOOL! What about Crowfeather tell him to control himself. I was there when he was hitting on Feathertail I'm pretty sure Crowfeather should ask that question. You know it's his fault my life is half messed up! So don't…" Bramblestar continued his rant as Onestar rolled his eyes.

Blackstar sighed. "Stupid retraining order."

Mistystar tilted her blue head at him. "You have a- never mind that's expected from you. Any one wants to share who'd they like to mate with in another clan If you had to choose?"

Blackstar shrugged. "Hmm I'd probably choose the strongest,…wow hard selection, just to peeve Bramblestar off. Squirrelflight."

"WHAT THE F***!" Bramblestar screeched. "You B*****!"

Blackstar snorted. "Relax…she's not my type anyways."

Mistystar blinked. "Blackstar."

Blackstar turned his head to her. "Yes."

"That's my answer. Blackstar." She grinned innocently.

Bramblestar jaws hit the ground as Onestar laughed hysterical on the ground at the sight of Blackstar's face.

" W-wha? " Blackstar's white face turned rosy red

Mistystar tilted her head at him. "I'm talking to Reedwhisker on my Bluetooth. He asked what's black and white and is in Shadowclan. First thing that comes to mind are you. Why?"

" N-nevermind…who would you rather mate with in another clan again?" Onestar asked snickering.

"For Starclan's sake! Blackstar! Blackstar! Blackstar! It's so simple. I mean why would it be any cat else!"

Bramblestar purred. "More forbidden loves! Hooray!"

Blackstar growled, still blushing, removed the Bluetooth from Mistystar's ear.

"Hey I was using that!" Mistystar protested.

" Answer the question!" Blackstar ordered

" Geez! If you want me to pick so bad it might as well be you!" she giggled at his reaction. " aww does Bwakie have a little crush on me."

Bramblestar chuckled. "You know there's picture deviant art called. " you're cunning" it stars you and Mistystar. Okay my turn to pick. I pick…"

" I pick Sandstorm!" Onestar suddenly yowled.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes." As I was saying I pick…"

"What do mean you pick me?" Blackstar suddenly asked interrupting Bramblestar.

Mistystar chuckled. "I don't get why your so worried, I'm not saying I will mate with you, I'm only saying it to clear my name off this dating game, unless you have a crush on me!"

Blackstar widened his eyes. "Hell no!"

Onestar laughed. "Denial is the clincher; you're in love pussy cat!" He got up and started prancing. "Misty and Blackie sitting in a tree M-A-."

" What were you saying Brambleclaw?" Blackstar asked through clenched teeth.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. " BrambleSTAR! I was saying if I had to choose a cat to mate with in another clan it would be Feathertail because I spent a lot of time with her and I want to spite Crowfeather."

Mistystar stopped torturing Blackstar and turned to Onestar. " Hey did we bring the tapes?"

He nodded. "Yup I have them right under Blackstar's dog bed."

Blackstar hissed. "You can't go there, that's private."

Onestar gave a dumb smile. "I know that's why I put it there."

" Point taken, but I'll get them." Blackstar then disappeared under the bed. Then reappeared holding the tapes in his paw.

" uhhh Blackstar how are you holding the tapes in your paw." Bramblestar asked.

" because I have six toes." Blackstar replied without thinking.

Mistystar blinked. " What?"

Blackstar paused realizing what he'd done. " Okay I'm just gonna come out with it."

Bramblestar widened his eyes. " I knew it! I knew Sol had some effect on what you preferred."

Blackstar growled. " I have a girlfriend and don't you dare ask who cause I'll just say Megan Fox not saying she is Megan Fox. And I was going to say I'm polydactyl-."

"What does-?" Onestar started.

" Don't interrupt me when I'm talking no whiskers! It means I have extra toes, Don't you guys have the warriors app?" Blackstar said.

Bramblestar growled. "Well if I still had my IPod…"

Blackstar rolled his eyes. " Roll the tapes!"

**Jayfeather's Hair Problem **

"**Jayfeather! Oh Jayfeather where are you?" Lionblaze called. He tripped over a big blue tabby lump of fur. "Stupid fur, wait this smells like Jayfeather. Maybe if I shave the fur away I'll find him!"**

Blackstar rolled his eyes. "Now I know he got that from you Brambleclaw."

Bramblestar shushed him as he quietly got teary. "That was my boy!"

**Lionblaze placed a claw to his own chin. " I wonder how to get rid of all this hair…" The blue lump of fur mumbled something. " Your right Jay Jay I have claws why don't I use em."**

"And that's when hell breaks lose." Mumbled Mistystar.

"Hell broke lose when he was born." Responded Onestar.

**By now Lionblaze began to cut away at the fur, bright blue fur scattered everywhere. " Hold still Jay Jay! You'll hurt yourself!" About ten minutes later. A pink Jayfeather emerged looking as pissed as ever. " Jay Jay!" Lionblaze ran to hug his brother receiving a punch to the face. **

" **DON"T EVER CALL ME JAY JAY AGAIN AND STAY OUT OF MY CAT MINT SUPPLIES YOU ********************************this part has been removed for a blind pink cat beating up his brother.**

Bramblestar sighed dreamily. " Ah my old kids, always getting along. Hey Blackstar what tape did you bring?"

Blackstar thought for a moment. " Oh yeah." He removed Bramblestar's tape and put it his own.

**Don't mess with Littlecloud**

**The two kittypets Jack and Suzy chuckled mischievously at the small medicine cat picking up cat mint in the clearing. " Suzy we have to mess with him, it'll be easy he's so tiny."**

_Suzy purred in agreement. " Okay let's take his herbs, spit on him, push him in the dirt and beat him up."_

Bramblestar pouted. " That's mean!"

Blackstar smirked. " That's why I did it to you yesterday."

"That was you!"

**Littlecloud hummed a small tune as he picked up his catmint. " This will last the clan moons and I don't have to worry about anything!" Suddenly he felt his herbs taken away. He blinked and then he was pushed into the round.**

"**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Suzy laughed.**

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaH! Jack laughed.**

**Littlecloud growled. " F*** Off"**

" **Look Suzy the medicine cat knows bad words HAH-." Suddenly Jack was tossed 300 feet in the air. Suzy blinked in confusion. " H-how?"**

**Littlecloud smirked and cracked his neck and revealed his muscles. " FALCON PUNCH!" He gave an uppercut to Suzy knocking her into the twoleg nest.**

Onestar, Bramblestar and Mistystar's jaws dropped. Blackstar shivered. "That's why I don't mess with him anymore. Mistystar your tape?"

" R-right." She shakily walked up to the VCR and put her tape in.

**Mothwing: I won't believe it till I see it**

**Mistystar walked up to Mothwing, she'd had just received her nine lives and Mothwing had revealed she didn't believe in Starclan. " Mothwing how do I get you to believe in Starclan?"**

**Mothwing sighed. "Mistystar I can't and I won't"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I haven't seen it!" She snapped. "I won't believe in Starclan until they visit me!"**

**Suddenly Stonefur appeared behind Mothwing.**

" **Uh Mothwing look behind you." Mistystar mewed.**

"**No!"**

**Crookedstar appeared too holding a bunch of fish.**

" **But I'm pretty sure-." Mistystar started.**

" **No!"**

**Barkface and River appeared in a Jacuzzi.**

" **I would really appreciate it if-."**

"**Mistystar if I look behind me will you stop?'**

**Mistystar nodded viciously.**

**Suddenly everything disappeared leaving only one fish behind. Mothwing turned around and glared at the fish. " I wonder who left this here."**

**Mistystar sighed and pawfaced her self.**

The three leaders except Mistystar were rolling on the ground laughing. Mistystar glared at them. "It's not that funny."

Onestar got up. "Yeah it not." He snickered. "I know who to call when I'm dying now."

Mistystar hissed. " Why don't see your tape." She grabbed a random tape and stuck in the VCR.

Onestar gasped. " That's not the right one!"

**Onestar bath time.**

**Onestar is seen in a bath tub with a rubber rabbit.**

" NOOOOOOOOO!" he yowled before being knocked out by Blackstar.

"**I'm only gonna break break break your heart!" He sang. "Wow Bramblestar is right that song is catchy."**

" **I wish I had a mate…I'm so lonely." He suddenly grinned. " I'm not completely alone. I'm not truly alone when I have you captain speedy. We can be best friends! Hey if we're best friends we can tell each other secrets! I know secrets about the other leaders. Wanna hear?"**

Blackstar narrowed his eyes. " This just got interesting."

"**Did you know Blackstar's paws look like twoleg mittens! It's so cute, plus he's really fluffy. He like a really fluffy pillow. Last season I kept some of his fur that he shed and it makes a great nest!"**

Blackstar gasped. "I do not have mitten paws!"

"**Bramblestar's really looks like Tigerstar, so I'm kind of scared of him. But he does look pretty cool except I heard he was checking out Leafpool last night if you know what I mean…" he chuckled.**

Bramblestar growled. "I had a thorn in my paw pad and it hurt so I went to Leafpool simple as that."

"**You know If I could rate Mistystar's hotness on a scale of ten she'd get about a 9.5 I mean if she was Bluestar she'd get a 10, that she-cat was hot! Anyways I heard she got it going on with her own son! Incest alert!**

" That unshameful perv, Reedwhisker is my son, if I had to have a mate it would be Blackclaw!"

" **It would be really bad if any of them heard this. That's why I'm recording and bringing it with me to The Den tomorrow so it'll be safe cause I'm cool…**

**\**

Blackstar snarled. " Screw the restraining order! I kill him!"

Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws. " I with you on that one."

Mistystar growled. " Get ready for pain Onewhisker." She bared her teeth.

Onestar backed up against the den. " I'm sure we've all had our stupid moments hehehe…"

**Poor Onestar, well I don't really feel sorry for him. After all he deserves this. **


	3. Hospital

**Hooray for more reviews! Sorry this is late, I just got back from a party and had to find my IPod which brings me to the question, are their any good apps for video taping with awesome effects. If anyone knows tell me please!**

Welcome to Leader Talk.

The scene is in veterinarian office.

"I don't see why I have to pay for this guy's operation." Complained Blackstar.

"Because we took part in causing it." Mistystar mewed rolling her eyes.

Bramblestar blinked confused. "How did we sneak into the cutter's den again?"

Blackstar rolled his eyes. "First of all Brambleclaw stop calling it that. Just call it the vet's office, we're civilized cats. And second **I** got us all in here by dragging Onestar body to a twoleg and we hopped into the monster and hid under the gurney he was on."

Bramblestar hissed. " Bramble**star**, How would like it if I called you Blackfoot huh?"

Blackstar smirked. " I wouldn't like."

" Exactly so why-."

" So I'd be the s*** out of you for speaking it." Bramblestar pouted defeated.

Mistystar rolled her eyes. "Toms, Hey did the viewers ask us any questions."

" Well." Bramblestar started. "If I had my IPod we could check them."

" Will you stop it! This is our third episode and you're talking about it!" Blackstar snarled. " So if you mention that IPod one more time. You and Onestar will both be admitted in the hospital." Blackstar threatened.

Bramblestar frowned. "Relax I got something even better an …IPhone4s!" He held it up in the air proudly. "And they actually sell cat claw proof cases, so in your face Blackstar!"

Blackstar merely gave a sly smile. " We'll see Bramblestar, We'll see."

Bramblestar growls protectively. " We need Onestar, the first question is for him."

After walking fifty floors they finally reached Onestar's room.

" Blackstar open the door." Mistystar commanded.

"What?" Blackstar asked. Mistystar narrowed her eyes using her tail to point at his paw. " Ohh . You know just because I have six toes doesn't mean I can open doors."

Bramblestar raised a brow. Blackstar sighed and opened the door. " HOLY F***!" Blackstar exclaimed. Mistystar and Bramblestar jaws dropped.

Onestar was on a hospital gurney surrounded by beautiful she-cats feeding him grapes.

"So as I was saying those three vicious animals attacked me as I was caring for my friend's kit. I really am the sensitive type but I will protect! I-." Onestar paused as he noticed the three "vicious" that attacked him.

Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "right…hey Onestar."

Onestar widened his eyes. "Uh…Blackstar! Um ladies can we have private time please oh and leave the chocolate." The she-cats giggled as they left the room giving Blackstar and Bramblestar flirtatious looks.

Blackstar snorted. "I'm not even going to try to kill you."

Onestar tilted his head. "And why not?"

Blackstar smirked. "You're eating grapes and chocolate. You'll lose a life in about a hour enough time for the broadcast."

Onestar groaned. "I'm so mouse brained."

Mistystar purred. "I know. By the way we've received a lovely question from our reviewer. Do you miss Firestar as a friend and why did you start being such an ass."

Onestar snarled. " Well excuse me for not being friends with the kittypet and standing on my own! Yeah Firestar was cool but then I decided I was my own tom! I am not an ass. Blackstar is the ass!"

Blackstar growled. "Hey I'm the asshole and that's my job!"

Bramblestar rolled his eyes. "And you do a pretty good job! Now tell one of your darkest secrets. It's a dare so you have to do it."

Blackstar rolled his eyes and mimicked Bramblestar. " It's a dare so you have to do it! Puh I'm a proud leader not your puppet!"

Mistystar grinned. "Never mind here's a bunch of secrets right here on Bramblestar's IPhone. "Wow… I never knew you could ice skate…and look so graceful…so gay." She turned to him. "Was this when you were with Sol?"

Blackstar hissed. "For the last time! I was in a time of need and he was there!" he growled and stood next to the glass window. "Wow that's a long way down. It'd suck if someone fell."

Bramblestar smirked and threw his new phone at Blackstar's face. Blackstar yowled and knocked his head into the glass falling fifty stories and landing on a monster. The monster apparently was speeding a crashed into the lake. The monster exploded and white fur scattered everywhere if you don't include the ones eaten by piranhas.

Bramblestar grinned. " Does that count as embarrassing Onestar."

_Silence_

" Oh yeah he ate poison…Mistystar does that count…" Mistystar narrowed her eyes.

" Bramblestar go get him **NOW**!" She roared.

Bramblestar whimpered. " Geez, cheese. Hey mouse! Mouse mouse. RAT! The plague! Death Blackstar!" HE purred and skipped out the door.

Mistystar sighed. "I wonder about that tom! This by far was the worse show broadcast ever?"

" Hey." Came a voice.

Mistystar looked up curious. " Blackstar…"

The white black footed tom smirked. " Thought I died didn't you? See I told you I would destroy that phone." He raised up his paw and examined his claws. " Is Onewhisker dead yet?"

Mistystar nodded. " Hey Blackstar we need to humiliate you."

Blackstar snorted. " Go ahead try, just to warn you it's impossible."

Mistystar smirked. " Challenge accepted." She reached into his fluffy fur. " What's this a rose thorn?"

Blackstar rolled his eyes. " Yeah so?"

Mistystar grinned happily. " By the scent of this rose it seems you were gonna give this some cat. Perhaps a cat with russet colored fur and dark forest green eyes."

Blackstar narrowed his eyes suspiously. "It was you! You were spying on me with my girlfriend!" he blushed furiously. "I mean I don't care! It's not like that was an actual rose thorn anyways! You're blind. A blind mouse brained she-cat! Stay out of my love life!" He snapped and left the room.

Mistyfoot hummed to herself. "Looks like we're carmelldancen next week. We could invite Firestar!"

" HELL NO!" Blackstar yelled from downstairs.

Mistystar scowled. "NO ONE ASKED FOR OPINION LOVER BOY! BY THE WAY WHILE YOU"RE DOWN THEIR CAN YOU BRING UP A TROUT OR TWO!"

**Sorry I couldn't update, my house has an ant infestation. Any tips on how to get rid of them. **


	4. Leader Talk Promo

**Leader Talk Promo**

"Blackstar, Blackstar forever you'll will be a shining a shining star be whatever you can be a rock star-." Bramblestar sang as Blackstar growled at him to shut up.

Blackstar rolled his eyes and scowled. " Mistystar and Onestar on vacation for two weeks so I'm stuck with Brambleclaw here."

Bramblestar stuck out his tongue at the white tom. " It's a catchy song. How can you not like a song about you?"

Blackstar growled at him again. "Maybe I use to like that song when I first heard it but you killed it! There's not cense to that song any more!" he flexed his claws onto the hard den floor.

Bramblestar pouted. "Maybe if I let you listen to more modern songs…"

"Rock is modern!" Blackstar screeched. "Rock not emo! It's better then what you listen too!"

Bramblestar grinned. "You should be nicer! I think about your feelings. In fact I thought: hey won't it be awkward if it's just us so I got two cats to be our guest hosts and I think you might like one of them!"

Blackstar narrowed his eyes and curled up into a white fluffy ball to sleep. "Yeah whatever."

"Firestar and Brokenstar!" Blackstar widened his eyes in shock and froze. Bramblestar blinked. "Blackstar, you awake buddy. Oh well Brokenstar Firestar get out here!"

Firestar walked in cheery as ever. " Hello Bramblestar."

Brokenstar walked in all gloomy like with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Why Blackstar I had no idea you were here hehehe. JOIN THE DARK SIDE AGAIN!"

Blackstar snarled at Firestar. "How could bring the cats I'm most incompatible with!" he calmed down. "Well it's only the two of them and it's only short episodes."

Bramblestar smirked. " And on the next extra long episode special guest star STONEFUR!"

"F************************************** you Bramble**** I **** you up you*******

Brokenstar's ear twitched. "I thought him well…"

**Sorry for short chapter guys, but I'm going on vacation in about an hour I'll be back next week. Then again I'll be in Niagara Falls… Bye and thanks for the tips on how to get rid of ants**


	5. Kawaii part 1

**I'm back from vacation! Hooray! And as promised we'll get an extra long page at least 14 pages.**

Blackstar quickly turned from his den ignoring the stares of his clanmates and started to run. He had to get away, he just had too. He stopped in the middle of the forest gasping for breath. He collapsed and his eyes rolled back as he fainted.

**1 hour later**

Blackstar opened his amber eyes and groaned when he saw a tabby tom and ginger tom stare at him. The tabby grinned. " I told you he wouldn't get very far Firestar, he's too fluffy."

Blackstar scowled and smacked Bramblestar's face. " A$$**** that's all you are!"

Firestar frowned. "You have a temper you know that?"

Blackstar rolled his eyes and crouched into a pounce ready to beat up Firestar. "_Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccks taaaaaaaaar!" _a eerie voice called. Blackstar groaned as Brokenstar appeared behind me. "You've been a very naughty tom leaving me all aloneeee." Blackstar shivered freaked

"Let's get this over with." He mumbled. Bramblestar and Firestar cheered and started to prance around the now homicidal leader. " stupid double restraining order."

Brokenstar evilly grinned. "Why don't we occupy our audience by touch-."

"NO!" all three leaders yowled. Brokenstar scowled and muttered curses while glaring at Firestar.

Bramblestar stepped up. "Since I'm the only sane leader-."

"Hah!" Blackstar growled. "You're as sane as Firestar." Firestar frowned.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I went to the apple company and told them a about my Blackstar problem." Blackstar smirked. "At first they were freaking out because a un -sanitized cat was touching their products. So instead I got in touch with Apple Cats Inc, they were actually cats so it was better. So they introduced me to this new product called INip, apparently it was rejected because of some accidents with owners and their cats but they sold it to me and told me it would solve all my problems plus I got a free IPhone!"

Blackstar snorted. "Call me in twenty minutes when you say something important Bramble**claw!"** he smirked to himself and started to walk off.

Firestar put a paw on Bramblestar's shoulder. " Don't worry Bramblestar. Blackstar's just being a jack $$, you'll get use to it."

Bramblestar grinned evilly. "Actually I think we can change him sooner then you think." He went into a bush and pulled out masks that protected you from catnip, he gave one to Firestar and Brokenstar who was sulking in a corner.

Firestar looked at the masks sadly. "We're gonna do something propaly might get me killed again aren't we?"

" YUP!"

Brokenstar started to talk to himself in his little homicidal corner. "If I go with these buffoons it's likely they'll lead me to Blackstar." He grinned. "And then he'll join the dark forest hehehhehe."

Firestar leaned over to Bramblestar. "Okay why that guy again."

"Because he annoys Blackstar and some fans support Yaoi Blackstar and Brokenstar which also annoys him." He whispered back. "Now let's go put this in Blackstar's den." He looked around. "Where is the whole of Shadowclan again?"

"You sent them with catnip to Thunderclan who went to Riverclan but no one invited Windclan cause they suck rabbit c-."

"No one needs a mental image of that Firestar." Came a cool voice. The three toms looked to see a stone grey colored tom. "Have you all forgotten me.?" He tilted his head. "I was told Blackstar was here."

Firestar rolled his eyes. "I don't know where he is Stonefur, why are you here?" Bramblestar nodded in agreement.

Stonefur flattened his ears and started to rant. "You invited me you arse I-."

As Stonefur started to rant, Brokenstar stealthy crouched up behind Bramblestar and stole the INip chuckling evilly and then snuck off into where Blackstar was.

Blackstar was grooming himself muttering about he hated Firestar and how he'd kill the IPhone and the INip when suddenly a large object hit his head, "Son of a B***" he growled and looked at the black object in front of him. It was the dumb $$ INip. Blackstar smirked. "Looks like I'll destroy earlier then planned." He raised his huge polydactyl paw to crush it when his ears twitched.

"Adopt the new improved Nip Nips!" a cheery voice spoke. Blackstar growled as the now light up screen. He rolled his golden eyes and decided to check the dam thing out after all why not brag to Brambleclaw that he played with his toy before destroying it.

He barely put a claw on it and a white egg with silver spiral markings appeared on the screen.

"This is a baby Nip Nip take care of her and watch her grow!" Blackstar raised a white ear up interested. He touched to egg and it moved a little. Blackstar gave a small smile and started to play with the device a little more.

" BLACKSTAR NO!" Bramblestar rushed to grab the device from the leader whose eyes had gotten big and flattened his ears.

" yeah whatevevs Brambles." Bramblestar widened his eyes. " Blackstar…you've been corrupted by the Nip…"

Bramblestar pulled out his IPhone and dialed Mistystar. " Mistystar Blackstar caught the Nip. Well it's not my fault…yes…technically, Well Firestar is arguing with Stonefur. No I did not ditch…Mistystar? Mistystar?...hello

Blackstar growled at him. "Be quiet Aru is sleeping! I'm hoping she's a magic polar bear but she might be an arctic bird, I'm really not sure yet." He turned back to his game purring ever so softly.

Bramblestar paw faced his face. "Because of you we didn't really have an episode so we have to set this into four parts!"

Blackstar gasped. "She's a magic flying fox wolf polar bear! This really is improved!"

Bramblestar pouted. "Seriously no snobbish come backs."

"I've decided to be more peaceful and become Blackfoot again to spend more time with the family." Blackst-foot smiled.

" Who are you?"

" A loving care giver."


	6. Halloween is soon

**Really sorry for the long wait guys. I had school and homework…Plus it's Halloween in three days. Oh and yes you guys will get a chapter from today until Halloween before I go on break from this story. (1 week)**

**Chapter 6**

" Uggg never again let me near an Apple product." Blackstar groaned, placing a paw on his forehead. "Or I'll shred it." He muttered.

Bramblestar flattened his ears. " But Blackstar I think our viewers are mad at us for not broadcasting."

Onestar snorted. "Not my fault I went to New York instead of Niagara falls." He shrugged. "What the hell is the difference?"

Blackstar growled. "CANA F***DA AND THE UNITED DAM STATES OF BLOODY AMERICA ARE TOO DIFFRE NT THINGS!"

Bramblestar grinned. "Where's Mistystar?"

Onestar rolled his eyes at Blackstar's comment. "No there basically the same thing-."

Blackstar growled. "They had a bloody revolutionary war for a reason!"

Bramblestar flattened his ears again. "Why won't you guys listen?"

" SHUT UP BRAMBLECLAW!" Blackstar yowled. " I HAD TO SPEND HALF OF MY BLOODY MONTH WITH DAM STONEFUR,FIRESTAR AND F**** BROKENSTAR, I SWEAR HE'S A CHILD MOLESTER AND NOW LITTLE NO WHISKERS IS MESSING WITH MY MIND, SO DON'T YOU DARE-" a heavy thud filled the den.

Mistystar narrowed her eyes at the white fluffy ball. "I suppose he didn't take poppy seeds this morning." She threw her tranquilizer dart out of the den.

Onestar started at her with a weird face. "Uh…right so what are you going to be for Halloween."

Mistystar snorted. "Mermaid." She realized her mistake. She growled. "Don't say anything; besides I bet you're gonna be a bunny rabbit."

Onestar snorted. " No I'm going to be a vampire duh but like Dracula not like some shiny vampies."

" I going to be Tigerstar!" Bramblestar piped in. "What do think the knocked dark knight is going to be?"

Onestar shrugged. "Dark Knight, Evil cat, you know something dark and gloomy."

Bramblestar turned to the camera. "Okay viewer we're responding to your reviews since we have nothing better to do. Yo Blackie wake up." He smacked Blackstar in the back of the head.

Blackstar groaned and woke up. " Why do I always wake up around you cats?"

Bramblestar. " Okay people we have to start from chapter 1!"

Blackstar snorted. " I don't have to listen to you."

Bramblestar growled. "Just dam you! We're starting from chapter 1… except you know the dares since we kind off already finished that."

The other leaders narrowed their eyes. "No!"

"Fine."

_Autumn Leaf Ninja_

"_I'm Hoping she's a magic polar bear but she might be an arctic bird but I'm not really sure yet." This is so funny I hope you keep writing it: 3_

Blackstar groaned. "Dam it! Now this is on forever. I hate my life. all eight of them."

Bramblestar shuddered. " It was a creepy moment for me."

Onestar tilted his head. " When did this happen?"

Blackstar snarled. "It never did!"

Mistystar giggled. "Right…next review."

_From Fawndapple1359_

_Lol WTDF What the dark forest OMS Oh my Starclan!_

Blackstar lowered his head in shame. " What the dark forest am I doing in this show…maybe I need a break."

Onestar sighed. " Maybe we all do."

Bramblestar purred. " Well what dose it matter, We're all coming back here tomorrow at the break of dawn."

All three leaders groaned.

**I know this was wasn't really good but I tried.**


	7. Christmas Special Part 1

**I Don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does**

**So sorry to not have updated, I was busy with school and life, not that this isn't part of my life. I just had things to do with Christmas around the corner and annoying people talking about the end of the world phenomenon. **

**Chapter 7**

_Dawn we now_

_Our gay apparel _

**SMASH**

"Blackstar relax, it's Christmas time, even you should be happier." Mistystar mewed.

Blackstar snarled and lifted up his paw revealing smashed bits of a radio. " No, No, NO! I can't take the falalas any dam more of this, mutiny! There's no reason for me to be happy!"

Bramblestar smirked. "Well there is one reason to be happy."

Blackstar rolled his eyes. "What?'

"Mistletoe! Am I right?" Bramblestar purred. "Remember when we never knew what Christmas was."

"Oh happy day well I suppose even I can't hate Christmas.." Blackstar replied gruffly.

"Come on Blackstar; don't let this turn Charles Dickens on the audience." Onestar meowed. "Besides this new guest star _I_ invited is gonna cheer you up for sure."

"Yeah um Onestar who is our guest?" Mistystar asked.

"Sol."

"WHAT!" Blackstar and Bramblestar yowled.

"Dude why would you do that!?" Bramblestar snarled. "Even I'm smart enough not to do that! That tom talks bull."

Blackstar gave a huge sigh and closed his eyes. "You know what, screw all of this. I'm the sane leader, perfectly sane." He walked over to the corner of his den and softly talked to himself.

"Oh Onestar you are an idiot" she paused. "It's discussion hour and Sol isn't here so I suppose-."

"I' m here child, I've always been here." A voice whispered.

Mistystar narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Well, he's here which is good…I guess."

"What are we discussing?" Bramblestar asked. "Please let it not be about fathers."

"Nope it's about family." Onestar grinned cheerfully. "I picked it, thinking of you

"We don't need to have a discussion." Sol meowed calmly. "I will speak of it for you."

"Um do you really have to talk like that, I'm sure you're not that old." Bramblestar teeth were clenched. "But I'm not talking about my past; I heard they wrote a book on it anyway."

"Who would want to write a book on you?" Blackstar sneered from his little corner.

" Prepare…" Sol whispered.

Blackstar growled. "I'll smack you…wait prepare for what?"

"The end of the four clans comes at dawn."

Bramblestar gasped. "We're gonna die because of a soap brand."

" yes hheheheh." Sol chuckled. "Now Blackstar, If I remember correctly you broke a deal with me."

"Deals off, you lied to me." Blackstar sniffled. "I was alone and vulnerable and you took advantage of that!"

Bramblestar rolled his eyes. "Don't make me take out the nip nip again."

Onestar frowned. "What is a Nip Nip?"

Bramblestar grinned. " Flash back time!"

" NO!" Blackstar screeched.

**Last time on Leader Talk**

_Blackstar was grooming himself muttering about he hated Firestar and how he'd kill the IPhone and the INip when suddenly a large object hit his head, "Son of a B***" he growled and looked at the black object in front of him. It was the dumb $$ INip. Blackstar smirked. "Looks like I'll destroy earlier then planned." He raised his huge polydactyl paw to crush it when his ears twitched._

_"Adopt the new improved Nip Nips!" a cheery voice spoke. Blackstar growled as the now light up screen. He rolled his golden eyes and decided to check the dam thing out after all why not brag to Brambleclaw that he played with his toy before destroying it._

_He barely put a claw on it and a white egg with silver spiral markings appeared on the screen._

_"This is a baby Nip Nip take care of her and watch her grow!" Blackstar raised a white ear up interested. He touched to egg and it moved a little. Blackstar gave a small smile and started to play with the device a little more._

_" BLACKSTAR NO!" Bramblestar rushed to grab the device from the leader whose eyes had gotten big and flattened his ears._

_" yeah whatevevs Brambles." Bramblestar widened his eyes. " Blackstar…you've been corrupted by the Nip…"_

_Bramblestar pulled out his IPhone and dialed Mistystar. " Mistystar Blackstar caught the Nip. Well it's not my fault…yes…technically, Well Firestar is arguing with Stonefur. No I did not ditch…Mistystar? Mistystar?...hello_

_Blackstar growled at him. "Be quiet Aru is sleeping! I'm hoping she's a magic polar bear but she might be an arctic bird, I'm really not sure yet." He turned back to his game purring ever so softly._

_Bramblestar paw faced his face. "Because of you we didn't really have an episode so we have to set this into four parts!"_

_Blackstar gasped. "She's a magic flying fox wolf polar bear! This really is improved!"_

_Bramblestar pouted. "Seriously no snobbish come backs."_

_"I've decided to be more peaceful and become Blackfoot again to spend more time with the family." Blackst-foot smiled._

"_Who are you?"_

"_A loving care giver__."_

Onestar snickered. "A loving care giver! That's rich."

Blackstar snarled. " I held myself together way better than you ever would no whiskers!"

Mistystar grinned holding back a chuckle. " Oh my Starclan! Okay, okay, but seriously we're discussing family."

Bramblestar growled. " I don't wanna!"

"Geez Brambleclaw at least your father doesn't kidnap kits." Blackstar snorted. "Brokenstar's my father, a horrible one at that. He use to sock me in the head and yell at me!"

Bramblestar shuffled his paws. "Yeah well your father didn't kill random cats or get killed by a cat the size of an apprentice."

"True that," Onestar grinned. "I had an awesome family unlike you too over there! My mother always sang to me and my father always praised me." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Although mother never let me leave the nursery."

"Screw you!"

All cats turned to see Blackstar wrestling Sol to the ground.

Bramblestar face suddenly started to smile. " Oh I'm starting to like Blackstar a lot better now." He used his tail to stroke his chin. " I don't know why, but he's got this sort of aggressive charm that makes you happy when he beats up as*****"

Mistystar nodded in agreement. " By the way I think we all know how my family history went down."

" Yeah Bluestar went to a disco party with Oakheart," Onestar commented. Mistystar cuffed his ear.

Blackstar jumped off a now bruised and scared Sol. "I feel…lighter now, we have questions from our viewers."

Mistystar flicked an ear. "Okay this one is from Brambleheart24."

**Hey Bramblestar how's the Trying-to-get-a-phone-that-Blackie-won't-shred- challenge-going? **

**P.S Onestar stop being as ass**

Bramblestar sighed. "Well I've given up on Apple products. Blackie-."

"Blackstar" the said tom hissed.

"Has made it his goal to destroy everything I own, any suggestions on how to keep him of my things, I've been kind of gloomy since he destroyed my IPod." Bramblestar muttered.

"I'm not being as ass." Onestar growled.

Blackstar rolled his eyes and smirked. " I doubt any of our viewers can stop me. This question is from FlyingOrange6

**Blackstar being a badass I see, how's your love life cough Russetfur. Planning on any kits soon?**

**Bramblestar- Don't worry my Ipod bud. I hear pepper spray works, you know spray it in his eyes. (That might get you killed though) **

Blackstar smirked. "I am a badass aren't I?" His eyes widened suddenly in surprise. "How do you know about my relationship? Who are you?!"

"Well are you going to have kits anytime soon big shot." Mistystar purred. " I remember when little Reedkit was born, you know minus the crying in the night and me being a cat having to lick his-."

"WELL thanks FlyingOrange6, I can't use pepper spray. I don't have opposable thumbs and I pretty sure if I used my mouth it would kill me."

"Either that or I get to you first." Blackstar threatened. " This question is from FlyingMintBunny290. Hetalia reference much although I do love America and Canada to of course."

" There's also the axis powers." Bramblestar piped up. " Germany is pretty sweet."

**Hi guys I love you cats even Onestar. I have a couple of questions I hope you could answer.**

**Mistystar- How do you deal with being the only female leader out there? Who's your mate?**

**Onestar- How did you punish Crowfeather and how do you feel knowing Mudclaw is in Starclan.**

**Blackstar- I heard you have six toes true? White coat is Shadowclan random much**

**Bramblestar- How life as a new leader going? Did you forgive Squirrelflight yet?"**

Mistystar smiled. "Well I'm glad my fellow leaders aren't perverted, unlike humans cats aren't sexiest mostly because w don't use kitchens and because she-cats kick a**"

" I kicked yours once." Blackstar meowed. "Nice day."

…..

…..

….

A low growl was heard and Blackstar let out a yelp of surprise. "Ow!"

"Rude, My mate is Blackclaw or at least was or is, I don't know what our status is anymore." Mistystar muttered. " He's doesn't sleep in my den anymore I can tell you that."

" Okay my turn!" Onestar announced. " I kind off interrogated him with Ashfoot which pretty much scared him for life, so most of the clan just gave him the silent treatment."

"Oh I knew Mudclaw was in Starclan, It doesn't bother me as long as he stays out of my s***"

"Yeah I have six toes, I thought I announced it to the world a while ago." Blackstar snarled. "White coats are the best in leaf bare Kay! Besides I don't choose my coat color."

Bramblestar purred. " I think I've been doing great."

"Right Bramble**claw**."

"Uh of course."

"HA! right my**" Onestar yowled. "You suck."

Bramblestar scowled. "I have more fans than you d*** head. Remember our second broadcast."

Blackstar smirked. "I remember."

Onestar scowled and stayed silent.

"If course I forgive my babe, I was being an idiot, I almost lost my sexy she-cat!" Bramblestar smiled. "Best nights ever"

Mistystar stretched. "Well those were the last questions, I'm going back to Rivercl- hey where Sol is?"

Blackstar frowned. "He's not here? I need to work on my pounding then."

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH HAH!"

" Where did all the lights go!" Bramblestar yowled.

" BLACKSTAR!" three of the leaders yowled.

" I didn't do anything!" he screeched back.

_**Did Blackstar actually do something?**_

_**Where's Sol?**_

_**Where are the lights?**_

_**Why isn't it snowing in Ontario, Canada **_**(but like seriously where's all the snow?")**


End file.
